Late night fun
by SSOTVDG
Summary: Thrilling ? love story between ciel and sebastian. Spoilers? there is yaoi! shota yaoi! rated nc-17. Between sebastian and ciel. slightly au. Read? my first kuroshitsuji story...
1. Late night fun

FANDOM:Kuroshitsuji

PARING: Ciel P. and Sebastian M. (OTHER SURPRISES TOO!)

RATING:NC-17(R,M,HARD YAOI)

CONTAINS: shota(child X older person) SMUT,SMUT, and more SMUT,BDSM...restraints, foreign object, blood lust... all that good stuff!(if there is OOC sorry... don't really know what that is...) YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI AND MORE YAOI!!! (boy x boy, man-sex, man on man, boy-sex, guys doing each other guys, male bishies going at it, guy sex, sex between two guys, males, boys, men)

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI

NOTE: first Kuroshitsuji fic. many other fic.'s written... posting them shortly. This is a HYF...

(the REALLY obsessed and infatuated yaoi lovers know what i am talking about, at least i think...)

EXTRA WARNING:....what warning? More like if you've read all that before this and DO NOT like yaoi (or shota for that matter) piss off and or shut up. This IS yaoi shota.

for all others (beautiful yaoi/shota lovers) enjoy~Please forgive the rude commentary. *Bows* I am very blatant. All seriousness when talking about the sweet-sweet yaoi that makes me calm and docile through the hours i am dragged to church, kicking screaming flailing and burning *giggles* enjoy! (you know what i mean...right?) oh! It's kinda plotty.....

Ciel woke with a start, a horrid laugh cursing his ears as he looked round his room in search for what could cause the noise. He rolled off his bed, touching his small feet to the cold floor, shivering at contact. Ciel cursed the laughing that awoke him, he cursed the dream he had been awoken form, and he cursed the person whom was in his dream, and most likely the one laughing. Ciel narrowed his eyes at the darkest corner in his room as the laughing turned to a quick subtle chuckle, he called out "Sebastian." the man he called stepped from the darkness, his red eyes turned crimson at the small boy, standing still, the mans grin perfectly splayed on his face with such elegance, it was hard to call it a grin, or a smirk. It fit his porcelain face perfectly, and when his grin did not fade, the boy was confused. "Young master, shouldn't you take care of that?" the boys eyes followed the mans gaze, right to his loins, and in staring face to face with the tent visible due to his erection, the point damp in a small perfect circle. The boy blushed furiously and covered his nether regions with his hands 'damn him to hell!' ciel shouted in his head as he pushed his thighs closer together, and in looking at his butler, an idea accrued to him: why not let the older man take care of him? Ciel smirked, the older mans grin slowly dissipated at his masters smirk, but the butler did not expect what was to come next, a shock placing itself over the mans face as ciel spoke "Take care of it for me." sebastians smirk returned once he saw his masters confident streak waver into uncertainty, he knew the boy's soul was his, so why not his body as well? Sebastian moved closer to the boy "Yes, my lord."

The black haired butler crouched down on one knee, situating himself in front of his master, and reached up, gently unbuttoning Ciel shirt skillfully, and quickly. Once the shirt had been gently slipped from ciels small shoulders,Sebastian removed his gloves with his teeth and tossed them onto the bed next to his master, grinning at the lust in the boys beautiful blue eyes as there eyes met once he had looked up at the boy from his white gloves. The butler took ciels erect cock into his hand, gently sliding up and down his shaft, teasing the boy as pre cum formed on his tip, dripping down, lubricating the boy's hard shaft as sebastians hand, again, stroked ciels aching arousal. His master moaned loudly and lazed himself onto his back on his bed, bucking his hips as the pleasure took hold of him. Sebastian found his Cock harden at the enticing moans and whimpers the boy let out, the wanton groans making his own arousal twitch, and press into the fabric of his dress pants. Sebastian's breath began to quicken ever so slightly as his thumb played with ciels tip, making circles, smearing the pre cum over the tip, he smirked and pumped his masters cock faster, giving it a tight squeeze at the base before his hand slid up the quivering shaft. "Se-sebas..tian..." ciel moaned his butlers name with that last bit of voiceterous notion he could conjure, before spraying his hot seed into the air, making it splatter across his chest and into sebastians waiting hand.

When the butler stood, removing his hand from his masters seeping cock, ciel looked at his calm sweet and sexy face and became hard again as he trailed his eyes down the butlers perfect body, and in seeing the bulge in his butlers pants he breathed heavily, and fantasized about that perfect body. How he wanted to feel sebastians cock against him, taste the butlers cock that was hard for him, feel Sebastian inside him, pounding in and out of his tight little hole. Ciel shivered at the mental picture and blushed. His butler practically ignored the boys stairs and the fact his cock was hard as a rock and reached for a clean shirt, placing it on the boy as he stepped between the boys thighs and lifted the boy by his head, but ciel didn't care about the shirt. When he noticed the man had stepped between his thighs, he grinded his ass into the butlers groin, eliciting a loud unexpected groan out of the butler. The butlers facial expression changed as lust and a hint of love filled him, grinding back into the boys ass, making ciel moan loudly, and clutch his hands over his mouth. "W-Why..you!" ciel almost shouted as he tryed to pull away from his butler, but to his dismay, he couldn't. The butler held onto ciels hips and grinded his clothed arousal into ciels ass again. "My, my... you want it that badly?" ciels eyes narrowed, and before he could speak a protest, the butler put a finger to his lips and silenced him, but ciel was not going to put up with that. He took the butlers finger into his mouth and bit it, forcing his teeth to painfully grind against the butlers pale skin, but the only thing ciel got out of that was the feel of sebastians clothed cock pulsate against his ass. Sebastian chuckled "My, my you really know how to turn a man on, i should consider never letting you go out alone..." ciels eyes widened at the comment and released the bleeding finger. Feeling the sweet metalic taste of sebastians blood in his mouth turned the boy on even more, so much so, that the boy let a moan out as the finger slipped from his mouth. Sebastian smirked, he knew his blood was like an aphrodisiac, and the boy couldn't resist the taste of his blood. He knew his blood tasted different to different people, but he wanted to know what ciel tasted. Ciel propped himself on his elbows to get a better look at things, and in doing so Sebastian spoke."Ciel...." his voice was low, gaining a husky tone as he went on, grinding into the boys ass. Ciel whimpered and rocked his hips into sebastians grinding motion, moaning "S...weet... s-so sweet..." ciel moaned again, his body becoming tense as he rocked his hips faster "ng-" he paused, rocking his hips harder "...ore...more...." ciel spoke, trying to gain more friction. Sebastian smirked and un-clasped his pants, letting his hard and pulsating member spring free and be revealed the his masters awaiting eyes. Ciel shivered at the size, marveling almost as he stared, swallowing hard as he thought,again,of Sebastian forcing himself inside of ciels awaiting ass, his hard cock plunging in deep. Ciels eyes rolled back in his head, his elbows giving way, hitting the bed with a low thud as Sebastian rubbed his cock against him, sliding it slowly in between ciels ass cheeks, wetting his cock with the cum that had seeped to ciel puckered pink hole. Sebastian smirked "you want this?" ciel moaned, shivering violently as his butler pressed his member harder against the boy, but no answer sprang from the boys lips, not until Sebastian grabbed at one of the boys erect nipples, leaning forward, taking it into his mouth. The taller man sucked on it, flicking it with his toung, then took it between his teeth and nipped at it roughly. Ciel groaned and continued to rock his hips as he finally moaned out "Y-yes!" Sebastian smirked and thrust inside of him, making the boy scream out in pain and pleasure. He didn't prepare the boy, and didn't wait for him. He knew he hurt ciel, and wanted to slow his motions to let the boy adjust, but ciels moans changed what the black haired man thought. "Ah- M-move...Sebastian!" so the butler followed his masters plea and moved, thrusting in and out repeatedly Sebastian groaned at ciels tightness, moaning as ciel clamped his muscles down on sebastians cock,moaning loudly, and in following the voiceterous act, ciel began moaning louder than the taller man. Ciel ground his hips into sebastians, pushing his butlers cock deeper into him, his thoughts wild as his butler thrust inside of him. Sebastian thrust In, ciel gasped in pleasure, out, the boy groaned and whimpered wanting sebastians large engorged cock back inside of him. Ciel rocked his hips into his butlers thrusts pleading with him "P-plea...ah! Ha...harder!" Sebastian was almost baffled, dumbfoundedly thrusting into the boys tight ass. He thought he was doing him hard,for a human boy, but he ignored his thoughts and thrust harder, hitting ciels prostate with each hard thrust, making the boy scream out each time. The crimson eyed man grabbed the blue eyed boy's cock and roughly pumped it with a tight grip, making the boy yell out in pleasure. Ciel trailed his hands to his own nipples and began to play with them, the tripled pleasure making him overflow and come over the edge of orgasm as he sprayed his hot cum into the air to meet sebastians chest. The black-haired butler smirked and released ciels erection as the young boys hands rested on his own chest, his small hands covering his nipples. Ciel whimpered as he felt his butler still ramming his big dick in and out, and immediately ciel became hard again, moaning as Sebastian did the unthinkable and swirled his cock around inside ciels tight heat. Sebastian groaned as he buried him self inside ciel completely and came, letting his hot semen shoot into the boy. Ciel shivered as he felt sebastians cum inside him and reached for his own cock "Se...seba....ore...p-please! More!" ciel cried out and Sebastian complied, pulling out and thrusting his still-hard cock.

Sebastian pulled out of ciel and flipped him over to his stomach and set him on his knees and hands. Ciel whimpered at the new pose, as his butler climbed onto the bed. Ciel, in feeling a strong emotion to make his butler not able to bare being outside of his beautifully tight wet heat,leaned forward onto his fore arms and looked back at his butler "Ah, please..." his tone of voice was that which sounded like the boy was begging, and he knew Sebastian couldn't resist, his theory proved right when Sebastian grabbed him by the hips and buried himself to the hilt within the boy, groaning at the muscles that clenched him "Aah, so tight...." ciel whimpered and thrusted backward in attempt to get his demon as deep inside as possible, but to his avail, Sebastian pulled out and thrust roughly into his awaiting ass. Over and over Sebastian repeatedly rammed himself into the boy, ciel jerking forward each time Sebastian thrusted inside of him. Ciel screamed out as Sebastian located his prostate once again, shoving the blunt tip of his cock into the sensitive area of the boy. "S-so de-ep..." ciel moaned out as he thrust his hips backward to meet sebastians thrusts, their pase increasing as the rush of their second, and third orgasms built, coiling into a tight knot in their stomachs. Sebastian abused ciels rectum with such force and speed, thrusting in harder and deeper with each thrust, ciel didn't know how much more he could take. All of his thoughts flew out of the window as Sebastian smacked the blue eyed boys ass hard, a loud smacking noise sounding through the room. Ciel gasped at his butlers ministration and buried his face into the blankets on his bed and moaned into them, giving the spot his mouth touched a nice coat of saliva as he bit down and groaned, Sebastian, on the other hand, squeezing ciels abused ass cheek. Sebastian smirked and flipped the boy onto his back and spread his legs wide with his pale hands, thrusting into the boys sweet ass. Ciel could feel every cell in his body ready to explode, "More!" the boy groaned out, but a short fit of dominance took hold of the small boy, his hands pushed at Sebastian, shoving the raven-haired butler onto his back, his knees at the edge of the bed, his long slender legs spread slightly, calves hanging downward. Sebastian had an utter look of shock on his face as ciel climbed atop of him and forced sebastians cock back into his tight hole with a moan, earning a gasp and a groan from the butler on his back. Ciel pushed his hips down on sebastians cock, his small hands on sebastians toned stomach, as he rose up and forced himself painfully slow back down, sucking in sebastians hard cock. Ciel rode Sebastian, shoving his cock in and out as he bounced up and down on the sexy butler, who was visibly enjoying the show. Sebastian looked at the moaning and shivering boy riding his large cock and grinned, grabbing the boys hips and pulling him down hard, groaning, ciel screaming, as they both reached orgasm. Ciel collapsed on top of Sebastian, twitching in pleasure as he felt Sebastian's seed filling him, and panted heavily, trying to catch his breath as he gripped sebastians shoulders and pushed himself up right to look at the man he was straddling The look on ciels butlers face was blank, his mouth slightly parted as he too panted. Ciel began to think to himself what the butler was thinking, but nothing came to mind as he stared at his butler.

Ciel pulled his butler by his bare shoulders and kissed him, a (ironic) chaste kiss, his butler shocked at the display of affection, and in wrapping his arms around sebastians neck ciel buried his head in the crook of the older mans neck. Ciel felt like a stupid daft child, embarrassed at his actions and sadness well in him when he didn't feel the butlers embrace for a few moments. Ciel grinned against sebastians neck and bit down roughly, and through a mouthful of flesh growled out "Mine." but ciel was not expecting what was to come next, and gasped when he felt strong arms wrap around him, the butler burring his face into the junction of ciels neck and shoulder. Many feelings welled in the boy as he felt his butler. The young boy detached his mouth from the bruised skin that was bleeding lightly, licking at the wound until all the blood was lapped up, and in speaking felt his butlers lips curl in a smile "You stupid demon." Sebastian pulled away, his face warm with happiness as it seemed and smiled "But i am your stupid demon,ciel." ciel blushed and mumbled something, earning a confused look from Sebastian Ciel realized his butler didn't hear him and blushed furiously, pulling away from the raven-haired man, hiding under the blankets to the side of him. Sebastian smiled at the boys cuteness and uncovered the boys head and placed a kiss on the boys lips "Me too." Ciel blushed and kissed Sebastian again "sleep with me tonight?" Sebastian smiled his once in a lifetime smile and kissed ciels forehead "Of course" Sebastian let out, his voice almost sweet with passion. They both knew ciel didn't issue an order, it was a request of sorts, and the boy didn't need to ask twice, or even think his butler would deny him of a good nights rest in his demons arms. Ciel moved from under the covers as Sebastian situated himself on the big bed, pulling the blankets over them once ciel snuggled up to him and placed his head in the crook of sebastians neck, his butlers arms wrapped around him as their legs intertwined. Ciel mumbled again, Sebastian kissing his forehead, then his cheek. ciel didn't know a lot of things about what had happened between the two, he didn't know how his butler had gone completely stark naked, or why his butler had been watching him during his sleep, nor why the demon was laughing, but he knew one thing, his butler was his. Ciels thoughts coaxed as the feel of his butlers lips pushed him into a slumber he'd probably not get for a long time, but he knew his butlers heat left him paralyzed and sleepy,aside from their earlier ministrations. The butler noticed the boy had fallen asleep, mumbling again, Sebastian kissed the boys forehead "I know..." ciel muttered one last thing and quieted, drifting into a sweet dream of him and his love, his butler, his servant, his demon for eternity.

So how'd ya' like it? Please Review (If you want, not forcing) Tell me how it is if you'd like, id greatly appreciate it. Danke~ OHS! i was totally rampaged by my friends.... so i am making a squeal type thing....and its gonna be drama like....

No, yes, maybe?

it's short.... but it'll do... right?

~SSOTVDG


	2. LNF: crying seduction

SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR .MATION!

sequel/chapter thing to late night fun......

Ciel awoke, his eyes hazy, but nothing prepared him to hear what he heard so early in the morning outside of his door. It was none other than finny, screeching out as melene tumbled over with a thud and a nose bleed, bard dropping his cigarette to the floor. Finny howled "Sebastian-saaaan!?" the young earl heard his butler "Yes?" the corners of his lips turning up into a smile as he sat in bed "Y-You...have a...." finny squealed loudly as bard finished for the hysterical blonde "A hickey?" ciel chuckled and peeked through his door as melene twitched and rolled over squealing, finny on his knees with melene, squealing, Pluto howling sadly next to bard. Sebastian smiled "Yes, isn't that right..." he paused turning his attention, and bringing everyone's attention to ciels door "Young master?" ciel was startled and fell forward pushing the door open "Se-Sebastian!" he yelled out, hurrying back to his room and closing the door tightly and and in locking it, leaned himself against the big wooden door, a tinge of pink to his cheeks, his breaths coming in short gasps, he had practically screamed his butlers name.

Finny and melene continued their musing's on the floor, bard walked away uninterested at the smile placed on sebastians pale features. Pluto whined and rubbed his cheek against sebastians pant leg, the butler looking down with an aurora of pure evil, the smile still splayed on his perfect mouth (How ironic) and scared the dog into whimpering on the floor. Ciel let out a small chuckle as he heard Pluto whine, he could picture Sebastian thinking he hated dogs. Ciel looked down, only to yell out cursing words and horrible insults at the sight of his chest covered in hickeys.

Minutes later ciel burst through the doors to his study, seeing Sebastian awaiting patiently beside his masters seat "bocchan." Sebastian let out of his curled lips, a dance of amusement in his tone as he spoke to his master, but ciel didn't give a retort. No snappy comeback, not even a sigh, a grunt or a(n) face expression. Ciel simply walked to his seat and sat with his legs crossed under his medium sized well-furnished but old looking oak desk, and stared at the open door in front of him. For several minutes ciel stayed that way, having Sebastian sigh and go to close the door and pour his master a cup of tea that now sat untouched in front of his master. Sebastian knew his young master was pouting, and it wouldn't last, but he still felt concern for the earl. Ciel finally sighed after a good fifteen minuted and took the tea cup that sat promptly in front of him to his lips and sipped at it smoothly, before he returned the pale green teacup to its saucer on his desk. He sighed again after the sweet tea ran down his throat, leaving a peculiar bitter taste in his mouth afterward. He sighed yet again and took into his small hands yet another note from the queen, ripping it open with a near by letter opener, he took out its contents and read it thoroughly, and sighed again, speaking softly as he crumpled up the piece of gold-bordered paper "Call for malene." Sebastian nodded and walked from the room. Moments later Sebastian and malene walked through the door to his study, Sebastian took his post at ciels side, while malene stood (almost at attention) a few feet from the earls desk "You called ciel-sama?" ceil sighed "Malene..." he paused looking at Sebastian "Sebastian, please go assist bard with the cooking of lunch. I'll call when I need your assistance." ceil placed special emphasis on need and looked back at his butler, a small smirk splayed on both of their features. It was like a silent argument between them before Sebastian walked out calmly.

Ciel looked at malene with a stern look "Malene...." she straightened herself "Ye-yes?" she stared her master in the eye,curiously, but there was an awkward silence for a few long moments, until ciel rose from his seat and walked to her. Now standing in front of his maid, ciel looked up at her "Young master?" the female servant spoke almost hesitantly, but ciel just kept staring up at her. Ciel lowered his head that was level with malenes stomach, the red head heard a sniffle and stiffened her body "Y-Young...Master?" ciel looked up at her teary eyed, suddenly wrapping his arms around the taller female and let a few rather loud sniffles go into her white apron. Malene was shocked "Ciel-sama!??" she half shouted, blushing, looking at the crown of her masters head dumbfounded. Malene had a overwhelming spurt of compassion for her master and wrapped her arms around the boy as best as she could and stroked the back of his head lovingly. That did it for ciel, his sniffles becoming full out cry's, his small arms squeezing her as tight as they could. Malene could feel her apron get wet, but she didn't care, she held ciel tighter and tryed to quiet him with sweet whispers. Ciels cry's did not die down though, he began to cry harder, his small hands gripping the back of malenes blue dress, pulling on it, shoving his face into malenes stomach as he cried.

Several minutes passed before malene got the young earl to calm. She sat down in front of the earl and the earl complied, sitting as well, moreover the feeling of awkwardness than anything. Malene took a handkerchief out of her pocket and wiped the remaining tears from her masters face and smiled warmly at him. The female servant patted the earls knee, removing her glasses and putting them in her pocket along with the handkerchief "Tell me what's wrong?" in the act of boldness, ciel thought it was out of character for malene, but he didn't care. He thought of the older woman as a mother figure, and he knew she was their for him like that without any words whatsoever, and he knew malene would not object, and not just because she was a servant of the phantomhive family, but she was a friend to him. Malene patted his knee again and ruffled his hair making a funny face "C'mon now." ciel chuckled a little and looked up at the red head and sniffled, wiping his nose with his sleeve "You know whats wrong..." ciel muttered out, making malene sigh "Yes.... Sebastian.. no?" she asked as she let go of the boys head and folded her arms across her chest "What this time?" she asked, getting ciel to avert his gaze to the door. "He.... you know." malene indulged the small boy sitting in front of her "Okay... i know... and this morning? You were the one chuckling on the other side of the door." ciel glared at the woman who shrugged, showing her palms to the ceiling. Malene sighed "You awoke to?" ciel sniffled again "No one." malene sighed "That's not what i meant and you know it." Ciel sniffled yet again and sighed out a shaky breath "He may as well be a rapist." Malene let a grin slip to her lips "Yes, yes... but you liked it none the less." ciel turned his full attention to his maid and glared, gaining a laugh from the red headed girl "You did." ciel blushed and mumbled "I did...." malene giggled "You two..." ciel cut her off "Stop it! You know why i called you here..." his voice died from a yell to almost a whisper as he spoke. He looked at the door to his study again "Sebastian's a demon and im a human... i promised my soul to-" malene cut him off "Him..." she paused "Now, in more than one way." ciel didn't respond but instead averted his gaze to the window where he saw Pluto running around with finny. "Tell him then." malene continued, making ciel whine in protest "Harder than it sounds!!!" he shouted at his maid, her giggle stopped him "Then ask him.." the corners of her lips turned up in a smile as ciel yelled ."You!!" malene giggles continued on as ciel became more flustered. Malene gasped loudly all of a sudden and pulled the earl over and whispered into his ear "Then ill tell you what....since you....." her whispers became barely audible "Like....why no-" ciel pulled away from the red head "Help?" Malene laughed wickedly "Finny will help." ciel looked hesitant for a moment, but nodded "OK." he paused and looked at the clock on the wall "In my room... you two be their at two o'clock..." malene nodded "Yes sir! now..." she paused ad tugged at one of ciel cheeks "Smile!" ciel forced out a smile and let it slip just as fast "Go and don't break anything." Malene nodded and grabbed her glasses from her pocket and put them back on "Yessss!" she got up and helped the earl to his feet and walked from the room.

The two went on with daily business, but come two o'clock, ciel rolled out of bed in his white button down shirt and sat in a chair at a small table with two other chairs around the small table. He head a knock on his door and he waited, staring at the door with anticipation thinking who could it be. He let a sigh of relief go when finny and malene entered his room and took seats at the small table where ciel sat. Finny giggled "I like your night shirt ciel-sama." Ciel narrowed his eyes at finny who was in plad orange pajamas, then looked at malene who smiled and blushed, fixing the bottom of her pale blue night shirt. Ciel sighed at the two, malene slipped off her glasses and set them on the table, hence there little late night meeting begin. Meanwhile, Sebastian stood in the earls study, looking at the shelves of books, stopping and picking one out periodically and flipping through. Bard on the other hand was fast asleep in his bed, drooling and mumbling away to himself.

The next morning ciel was awoken by Sebastian opening the curtains on the large windows in his bed room, the smell of tea and scones filled the earls nose as bright morning light folded the room. Ciel turned over and groaned, hicupping with excitement, he quickly calmed down when he felt sebastians gaze on him. He rolled over yet again and sat on the edge of his rather large bed and stared into the dark shrouded and spacious room. He sniffed in deeply and got up as Sebastian prepared his outfit for the day on the other side of the bed. Ciel walked over to a small table near his bed and picked up the tea pot, pouring the tea into a beautifully embroidered porcelain tea cup, picking up a scone in the other hand. He placed the tea pot on the silver platter and picked the tea cup up and placed it to his lips after taking a bite from the scone in his other hand, sipping it lightly. He turned around to face Sebastian who placed the last piece of his masters attire for the day onto the bed and looked up at ciel "Impatient today, bocchan?" ciel grunted and set the two things in his hands down, brushing his hands clean on his shirt. Ciel walked to the side of his bed and looked at the dark green shorts and white button down shirt accompanied by the same dark green over jacket, letting out a short shaky breath "I'm not wearing that." he stated as he jumped up onto the bed, his legs hanging from the bed, swinging his feet back and forth, looking back over his shoulder at Sebastian Ciels butler cocked his head "Your not?" he asked, a corner of his mouth turning up into a grin "Then what are you going to wear Young master?" ceil flopped himself back briefly onto his own back then got up fully off the bed and walked to a small dresser and pulled out multiple things before slinging a few garments over his shoulder, stuffing what he had thrown to the floor back in "Give me that shirt." Sebastian picked it up and walked to his young master and held it out, ciel turning around to face his butler, after shoving the last of garments strewn across the floor into his small dresser, and took the shirt from him "I'll be out momentarily. wait outside." Sebastian looked over his master "Is that really necessary bocchan?" ciel nodded "Yes. It is, go help malene." Promptly the sound of shattering dishes was heard, a scream from outside also ringing through the room as finny yelled "Pluto! Go left!" another large crash was heard. Ciel sighed "Go stop that racket as well." Sebastian stared at his master confused, but none the less, nodded and walked from the room, closing the door. Ciel sighed and took the pants from his shoulder and held them in front of him "Malene......Finny...." the earl sighed and dropped the pants and shirt onto his bed and stripped himself of the only material covering him and grabbed at the clean shirt on the floor, slipping the cool silk shirt on, buttoning it up, leaving the first three unbuttoned at the top. He grabbed at the pants and sighed, looking down at his exposed thighs and higher at his uncovered loins and tinged a slight pink before slipping into the tight pants, buttoning them and zipping them up. He slid his hands down his thighs, feeling the slick leather. He ran his hands around his hips to his ass and then down the back of his upper thighs and sighed 'This will be interesting.' the young earl thought as he turned to look in his full upright mirror near his bed and sighed, covering his eyes with his hands and sighed with excitement, this was going to be interesting.

The earl walked from his room to see finny walking tword him, fanning himself with his free hand, the short blonde man stopped dead and dropped the hat in his other hand to the floor, gawking at his master and his attire. Ciel smiled at the blonde and continued his walk down the hallway "Good morning finny." ciel spoke with a grin, finny following his master with his eyes "Ah...g-good...morning...?" the green eyed man let out, watching his master pass him, not able to stop himself from staring at his masters ass. The older man snapped himself out of his own dirty thoughts and cleared his throat, looking nervously around as ciel rounded the corned at the end of the hallway. He knew of ciel planning something, but he didn't know it would be that drastic. Finny ignored the hat on the floor and ran the opposite way of the earl, quickly trying to get far away only to bump into Sebastian and fall backward yelling out "I swear i didn't look!" He waved his arms in front of himself, his eyes shut tight "I was just checking on him!! I-" he cut himself off as he looked up at Sebastian, who had a confused look on his face "Finny?" the man on the floor quieted himself and cleared his throat, getting to his feet "Se-Sebastian-San..." Sebastian just stood there "Yes?" he asked, watching the man get up and brush himself off "Ah...Have a good day?" Sebastian smiled "Yes, thank you." The blonde laughed nervously as Sebastian walked by him, his eyes subconsciously looking at sebastians ass. Sebastian turned his head and chuckled "It's not nice to stare." Finny broke out into a full blush as he looked away from the older man, cursing himself for looking at the taller male with lust. Finny shook his head and began running down the hall, and in seeing malene petting the top of Pluto's head he ran faster. When the blonde reached the female servant he smiled "Finny reporting!" malene giggled softly "And!?" she said excitedly, finny smiled wide "Sebastian's on his way!" malene squealed and grabbed finny's hand "I wanna watch! c'mon!" finny smiled, a blush on his cheeks as the two servants ran tword the earls study.

Sebastian entered his masters study to see the boy on his knees, on top of a table reaching for a book near the top shelve of his book shelve, the young boy yelped out as he felt sebastians heat beside him, the butler sneaking "Do you need help bocchan?" Ciel looked at his butler, a faint blush on his cheeks "Please..?" Sebastian reached up and grabbed the book that ciel was struggling for. Ciel turned himself on the table and sat on the edge, taking the book Sebastian held out and opened it, flipping to a certain page and began reading, Sebastian still at his side. "bocchan...." A loud clatter was at the door, the door opening after, lau walking in. "Earl!?" lau walked hastily to the young master smiling, eyes wide "What a beautiful attire!" lau smiled at Sebastian "Such a naughty boy for teasing your butler!" ciel blushed and glared at the kimono-clad man. Sebastian just meerly smiled at the brown-eyed man. Lau smirked "Such a perverted butler! Teasing me by dressing the earl up!" In one swift motion the earl was on his face rubbing the back of his head, a small pebble landing next to him "Ouch!" he yelled, sitting back on his heels. Finny chuckled at the door, earning the three males to look at the door, ciel casting a glare. Finny laughed nervously and stood up, walking away from the door, malene keeping herself in the same spot. Once lau got to his feet looking at the pebble in his hand malene burst into the door "Lau-sama!" lau turned around and looked at the blushing girl "Can i ask you a few questions?" lau smiled "Of course." he walked to malene, ciel sighed and flipped a page in the book, malene shut the door after herself and lau left. After the door clicked shut, ciel sighed, his butler grinning at him. Sebastian touched his masters shoulder "Sudden urge to wear something...new?" he questioned, gaining a shrug from ciel. The blue eyed boy closed the book and stood on the table, putting the book in a random opening in between the books, while Sebastian scanned his masters body thoroughly. Ciel turned to meet sebastians gaze and put his hands un his butlers shoulders "Are you going top just stand there and look at me or are you going to help me down?" Sebastian smirked and grabbed the boys hips, picking him up and setting him back on the table in a sitting position. Ciel cocked his head in question, his hands still on his butlers shoulders, Sebastian stepped forward, placing his hips between his masters legs and let a breathy sigh go as he neared his masters ear "You didn't give me an answer." His hands slid through the air and rested on ciels hips, the boy just remained quiet, a few moments passing, Sebastian rocked his hips forward, ciel finally answered "I have to tell you?" Sebastian chuckled lowly and pressed closer to the small boy, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from the boy. Ceil grabbed a fistful of sebastians silky smooth black hair and pulled him into a rough kiss. Ciel pulled away for air briefly, and in pressing his mouth against sebastians again, the boy ran his toung along sebastians bottom lip. His butler complied almost imideately, letting the boys toung in, ciel didn't even battle with sebastians toung, but let the older man take the dominance he offered up. Ciel moaned into the kiss as Sebastian ground himself into his master. Ciel wrapped his legs around sebastians waist and pressed forward into him, the taller man set a slow pace to there dry-humping and continued on. Sebastian's hands found there way to ciels ass, and in gripping his arse roughly he gained another moan from the boy. Sebastian pulled away and looked into ciels eyes, silence filling the entire room. Ciel whimpered, reaching for the older mans lips, engaging them in another kiss,meanwhile Sebastian picked the boy up by his ass and walked to the chair behind ciels desk, sitting himself down, ciel unwrapping his legs and kneeled on either side of his butlers thighs, not breaking the kiss. Moments later ciel pulled away panting, looking at his butler through lust glazed eyes. Ciel sat up a bit and undid sebastians pants,his butler leaned forward and kissed ciel down his jaw line to his neck, biting down roughly as ciel pulled his butlers erection free from the confines of his pants, ciel's jaw twitched when he heard the butler growl out "Mine.". Soon after Sebastian released the sweet flesh, making ciel whimper as he felt sebastians toung lap up the tiny droplets of blood from his pale neck. Ciel automatically thought of the previous night in which he had done the same to Sebastian, and giggled to himself, naughty thoughts flooding his head. Ciel slid off of Sebastian, he kneeled between sebastians legs and took his butlers erection into his small hand and stroked it gently, earning a groan from the man sitting. Ciel smirked and parted his lips, letting his pink toung toy with the slit of sebastians cock, the boy licked the head of his butlers erection entirely before taking the throbbing member into his mouth, sucking on the head of sebastians cock, he began to take more and more of the member into his mouth, sucking and dancing his toung around the hot member. Sebastian groaned and buried his hands in the dark green locks of ciels hair as the boy deep-throeted him, working his throat, ciel sucked and used his toung to issue as much and as many pleasuring noises he could from his butler. Ever moan, groan, and comment was enough for ciel. Hearing his butler groan out "So...good." ciel sucked harder, eliciting another groan. Ciel smirked around the enlarged phallus and pulled away, licking his lips and savoring the taste of his butler. Ciel got off his knees and stood in front of Sebastian, staring at his butlers,now, glowing dark purple eyes. Ciel smirked inwardly, letting out an innocent smile before turning and leaving his butler hot and frustrated, sitting in his masters study. Sebastian let out a low growl as he saw his master walking to leave the room, his tiny hips swaying back and forth seductively. The door to the study opened, ciel walked out, then closed, the young master leaving Sebastian alone.

This is not the end....i think..... sequel to the sequel? *giggles*

So how'd ya' like it? Please Review (If you want, not forcing) Tell me how it is if you'd like, id greatly appreciate it. Danke~ My minds been in a complete daze so they are connected...but can stand alone each as one shots..... if you've stepped passed the line of a week on............roughly 12 hours of sleep altogether...you know what it feels like, and if your an unlucky one like me, also have had exams...... *passes out* oh!!! theres another comming after this one... its a.. i forget... ill post it when i can, anyways.


End file.
